disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dottie McStuffins/Gallery
Images of Dottie McStuffins from Doc McStuffins. Promotional Material doc01.jpg doc02.jpg dochuglambie.png doc_gang.png Doc_Mcstuffins_icon.png Doc_Mcstuffins_poster.jpg Doc_Mcstuffins_Christmas_Banner.jpg Doc_McStuffins_Website_Banner.jpg itty bitty bess takes flight game.jpg doc in her snow clothes.jpg doc in her snow clothes2.jpg 12798920_1070428099686283_3181874895210052181_n.jpg CCnD94kXIAE7VXB.jpg 1544507_10152081573561935_7377779158581690377_n.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Doc_McStuffins_2_600_406.jpg e7p39ze5w1sp5d72sw0gfoiam-art-work.jpg doc-mcstuffins-moving-with-doc-hd-ipad-screenshot-1.jpg 511p8IMTdEL. SY355 .jpg Baby McStuffins.jpg Pet vet mainImage 920x518.jpg bbc99d09-f7fc-45ea-8178-85f8f6eefa08.jpg.w960.jpg 5A13F66A-B137-4F15-917B-858A62BA8A0C.png CKXkgJzUYAAGzxE.jpg large.jpg Doc-McStuffins1.jpg Doc-McStuffins-So-Much-You-Can-Do-Sweepstakes-768x405.jpg rtaImage_2.jpg Television ''Doc McStuffins Doc_02.jpg Doc-McStuffins03.jpeg Doc-McStuffins04.jpg Doc-McStuffins-05.jpg Doc-McStuffins 320x240.jpg DOCMCSTUFFINS Out of the Box.jpg doc mcstuffins family.jpg doc mcstuffins teaparty.jpg Doc McStuffins&Lambie.jpg Tisha03.png 640px-The Kids and Bubble Monkey.png Teddy-DocMcStuffins.jpg Disney Junior Doc McStuffin.png Doc&Hallie.jpg Cowgirl Doc.jpg Doc mcstuffins Gustave.png Doc-McStuffins-Bronty breath.jpg Doc&Bronty.jpg Doc&Teddy B.png Stuffydoclambie.jpg A Very McStuffins Christmas.jpg Doc_McStuffins_Halloween.png Doc_Mcstuffins_Screenshots_74.jpg Doc_in_her_1800's_Dress.png|Doc in her 1800's Dress Doc_in_Scrubs.png|Doc in her Scrubs Doc_McStuffins'_School_Uniform.png|Doc in her School Uniform Doc's_hairstyles_(4).png Doc's_hairstyles_(2).png Doc's_hairstyles_(1).png Doc's_hairstyles_(3).png Maxresdefault 11.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-its-glow-time-ful.jpg 16229-2-4.jpg Hqdefault 5.jpg L DocMcStuffins S1 e15.jpg 16229-1-31.jpg EdWAhm-aQCw.maxresdefault.jpg The gang on no sweetah cheetah.jpg Stuffy up close.jpg Doc giving waddly penguin a checkup.jpg Doc, lambie, hallie, stuffy and waddly penguin.jpg 1 2.png Lambie and doc.jpg Doc doing hopscotch.jpg Everyone cheers on lambie.jpg Doc and lambie at breakfast.jpg doc in her operating clothes.jpg|Doc in her Operating Clothes Doc, lambie and mr. mcstuffins.jpg Doc and lambie in a day without cuddles.jpg Doc, lambie and waddly penguin.jpg Doc and a dirty lambie.jpg FGlvhFk0 9.jpg 1 10.jpg C9baf4f5a76f82e2247c3126471525933c176a0d.jpg Doc and hallie.jpg Doc gives officer pete a checkup.jpg Doc and lambie playing princess tea party.jpg Doc and lambie cuddle.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie.jpg MV5BMjQwNjAyNTQ3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTI1NzE1NTE@. V1 SX1338 SY866 .jpg MV5BOTM2MDI4NjgyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTkzNzE1NTE@. V1 SX1338 SY866 .jpg MV5BMTY5MTQzOTkzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjkzNzE1NTE@. V1 SX1338 SY866 .jpg MV5BNzc4NDUzMjkyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzkzNzE1NTE@. V1 SX1338 SY866 .jpg Doc and stuffy in the doctor will see you now.jpg My helmet song.jpg Doc and lambie in the wicked king and the mean queen.jpg Doc megaphone.jpg Doc race flag.jpg Doc and lambie singing.jpg Doc and lambie in gulpy gulpy gators.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie2.jpg The gang laying on the ground.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie3.jpg Doc, stuffy and gabby.jpg Stuffy grabs the claw hanger.jpg This time it has to work.jpg Doc, stuffy and lambie at a car game2.jpg Doc, stuffy and lambie at a car game.jpg Lambie and stuffy wearing wristbands.jpg doc-mcstuffins-pet-vet-1024x538.jpg Lambie and stuffy holding theo.jpg Doc, lambie and stuffy singing.jpg Lambie hugging stuffy.jpg Doc, stuffy and chilly.jpg Doc, stuffy and theo.jpg Lambie, doc and theo.jpg Doc holding up sunscreen.jpg Doc and stuffy at the window.jpg Doc at the window.jpg Doc with stuffed animals in her hands.jpg Doc in the backyard at night.jpg Doc with a time clock.jpg Stuffy and lambie sleeping in bed.jpg Doc turns the lights off.jpg Doc and lambie.jpg Doc and stuffy.jpg Doc, emmie and hallie.jpg Doc and hallie2.jpg Image c7fdccec.jpeg Image 5125b9f6.jpeg 4f1cf6a69b575ee675359afc b7721685.jpeg 50ef77cedf6bf781aca4d011 e7a27660.jpeg Image 79f08cfc.jpeg Doc, lambie and stuffy dancing.jpg Hallie, lambie, doc and stuffy dancing.jpg Doc and lambie4.jpg Maxresdefault 189.jpg X240-v4V.jpg Think Pink.png Maxresdefault 192.jpg Maxresdefault 195.jpg Doc, lambie and sir kirby.jpg Doc and lambie3.jpg Doc and lambie2.jpg 4 3.gif Image 9a82350e.jpeg 2 6.gif Doc and donny holding stuffed toys.jpg Doc and donny giggling.jpg Stuffy knocked the sand castle down.jpg Doc makes her toys come to life at the swimming park.jpg Doc says we're here.jpg Doc and a wet stuffy.jpg Doc sees that stuffy's wet.jpg Doc by the fountains.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie5.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie4.jpg Doc and stuffy2.jpg Doc by the flower sprinkler.jpg 584 26.jpg 2 7.gif Maxresdefault 211.jpg Doc's Dream.png Maxresdefault 212.jpg Lambie and doc were scared.jpg Thousands of butterflies flying above doc and lambie.jpg Lambie up in the air.jpg Lambie singing in bed.jpg Lambie, hallie and doc.jpg Doc, lambie, chilly and hallie.jpg Doc tells chilly to go get his stuffing.jpg Doc and stuffy3.jpg Doc notices that chilly's caught.jpg Chilly's stuffing was flying.jpg Doc tries to look into chilly.jpg Stuffy, hallie, doc and lambie.jpg Doc and hallie at the sink.jpg Stuffy and lambie threw chilly up in the air.jpg Chilly gives doc a hug.jpg Chilly tries to stay brave.jpg Getting ready to fill chilly.jpg Image-9B49 55CFB73E.jpg Doc, lambie and fetchin findo.jpg Doc and fetchin fido.jpg Michelle Obama Doc McStuffins.jpg Doc and lambie5.jpg Chilly and doc.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie7.jpg Doc, lambie and queen amina.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie6.jpg She's the boss song.jpg Doc, stuffy and chilly2.jpg Doc, lambie and stuffy2.jpg Lambie and doc in the cooking show.jpg Doc, lambie and chilly2.jpg Doc, stuffy and hallie.jpg Doc, lambie and chilly.jpg School is awesome song.jpg Doc in nurse's office.jpg Doc, stuffy and lambie singing2.jpg Doc, stuffy and lambie singing.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie and chilly.jpg Doc singing what's going on.jpg Doc listens to dress up daisy's heart.jpg Glitter can happen song.jpg Doc, hallie and lambie.jpg Doc, lambie, stuffy and hallie2.jpg Doc, lambie, stuffy and hallie.jpg Doc, lambie and stuffy3.jpg Doc and lambie6.jpg Glitter-itis.jpg Stuffy fell into the mud.jpg Doc and toys watch the fire.jpg Doc makes a snow angel.jpg Lambie and doc2.jpg Da1bc95e3ffa03f2718f74b5c00.png E097ef4e75bcc0b0d6cf0dbf5489fdde.jpg Doktor-plyusheva-krutaya-ruka-kr1.jpg Maxresdefault 219.jpg 155b33.jpg 15ab82.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-09-24-at-2.25.19-PM.png Doc24f-2-web.jpg Doc24f-1-web.jpg 1447070241-2adffd902cf2e01a69503f44466fcf81-600x337.jpg 30413421d6cb8fece w.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-22-Hallie-Halloween--Don-t-Fence-Me-In.jpg 14d359.jpg 3041344443e24fa70 w.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-4-Frida-Fairy-Flies-Again--A-Tale-of-Two-Dragons.jpg Doc, alma, lambie and moo-moo.jpg Doc and lambie7.jpg Not cool to get too cold song.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie and chilly in the mirror.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie and chilly at the window.jpg Doc with three toys in the background.jpg Doc with stuffy in the background.jpg Doc with lambie in the background.jpg Doc with chilly in the background.jpg Doc and stuffy4.jpg Chilly, doc, stuffy and lambie.jpg 4766444.jpg 300x168-7im.jpg C1d617659a680f9fc650e211a0a47ef565934538cdc9399ae8079e883dc6726a large.jpg 400ec3737e81588307bc4ad749adc72e33e388d49d2a27ed246596b86e7a04d0 large.jpg 4ea45156c9aaf0c1687d77f9fc7c0f056c96dc3b6c7626faa7ef4db5e143f249 large.jpg Boomer Mope.png Alma's mom.png 673ee5706534a56cdf71f8eccc826c319fe55986ecd58127292f31d77bce26de large.jpg 3958e33f63cbb4dd09de1942b9467f6b64b69adf0fb51a2a1ba0bbcc073923c6 large.jpg 707cb01f87d331fdea25df1ddbd6df43b35b1908bfbcc59a9c0cf57f53203df6 large.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-26-Bronto-Boo-Boos--Brontosaurus-Breath.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-1-Doc-McStuffins-Goes-McMobile--Chip-Off-the-Ol--Box.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-8-A-Good-Case-of-the-Hiccups--Stuck-Up.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-5-Gulpy-Gulpy-Gators--One-Note-Wonder.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-2-Out-of-the-Box--Run-Down-Race-Car.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-20-Get-Set-to-Get-Wet--Loud-Louie.jpg Doc by the door.jpg Doc at the window2.jpg Doc, stuffy and lambie at the window.jpg Doc makes stuffy and lambie look out the window.jpg Doc and toys at the airplane2.jpg Doc and toys at the airplane.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie, hallie and squeakers group hug.jpg Doc's video on computer.jpg Doc and chilly on video camera.jpg Doc on video camera.jpg Until it's easier to breathe.jpg Breathe easy song.jpg Doc and bronty.jpg Lambie and winnie2.jpg Doc, donny and winnie.jpg Lambie says yes sir.jpg Doc, donny and friends through the binoculars.jpg Dart leg fix.jpg Demitri, chilly, hallie and doc.jpg Doc, donny and demitri.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie, hallie, demitri and carrots at the pet vet.jpg Get your pet to the vet song in smitten with a kitten.jpg Stuffy and squibbles characters2.jpg Doc and whispers.jpg Whispers at the school fair.jpg Doc behind boxes.jpg Whispers gets washed.jpg Lambie, whispers and doc.jpg Doc looks into whispers' eyes.jpg Whispers growls.jpg Doc listens to whispers's heart.jpg Doc and whispers2.jpg Lambie and whispers loving2.jpg I'll wait for you song.jpg Lambie holds a purple bow.jpg MV5BNDM0NTcxMTE0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzQzMjk0MjE@ V1 SX1303 SY537 .jpg If You Got the Hiccups song.jpg Get your pet to the vet song in the search for squibbles.jpg Squibbles come home song.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie, hallie, chilly and oooey gablooey.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie, hallie and wyatt.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie and hallie.jpg Doc Mcstuffins Hospital.jpg Logan-doc-1-tvgm.jpg Logan-doc-2-tvgm.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie singing.jpg Doc and hallie making snow angels.jpg Doc and toys at the window.jpg Everyone was proud of sadie.jpg Doc listens to sadie's heartbeat.jpg Professor hootsburgh talking to everyone.jpg Use your imagination song.jpg Doc and saltwater serge.jpg Doc listens to lenny's heartbeat.jpg Doc and lenny.jpg There were feathers in the air2.jpg Doc, lambie, hallie and professor hootsburg.jpg Sir kirby got squirted.jpg Sir kirby, doc, professor hootsburg, hallie and chilly.jpg Doc and toys in the inflatable castle.jpg Squeakers squirting into lenny.jpg Doc found a feather inside of lenny.jpg Inside of lenny.jpg Everyone greets lenny the dragon.jpg Sir kirby and gang.jpg Bathing Suits.png|Doc with Emmie in their bathing suits in Hazel Has a Sleepover Bringing Home Baby.jpg Selfless Snowman.jpg Hooty's Duty.jpg Baby McStuffins.png The Lady in the Lake.png 13055519 1106408412754918 363596805687518090 n.jpg 13103527_1107050506024042_2715232360115686654_n.jpg 12985568_1097097517019341_4496073662664461367_n.jpg 12932592_1095136323882127_2941079096656432520_n.jpg 12936614_1089974787731614_8759873108849382544_n.jpg 12717869_1086669191395507_3629643725390986168_n.jpg 66009_1072600906135669_3987309655755951251_n.jpg MV5BMjI4NTA5Nzk3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzUzODQ1ODE@. V1 .jpg Maxresdefault 238.jpg Image f7db9cfc.jpeg Screen 2.jpg Maxresdefault 250.jpg MAS 0000000000065260 doc mcstuffins s03 e13-ingested.jpg MAS 0000000000065258 doc mcstuffins s03 e25-ingested.jpg Suki sees hallie.jpg MAS doc mcstuffins s03 e18-ingested.jpg Maxresdefault 258.jpg Maxresdefault 269.jpg Maxresdefault 266.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-25-Mirror-Mirror-on-My-Penguin--Hide-and-Eek-.jpg 107CD327-90C8-4AA3-7FB7-80B67AB31A27.jpg 59CA5E92-131E-B811-A370-80AB7264E1D2.jpg 8C0E2D14-4515-EB4E-D63D-D452F1D62E55.jpg 0944BE62-EC95-4E13-3C73-53198783F70B.jpg unnamed_6.png unnamed_7.png 51dSWqfIgoL.jpg LFel9 X4dGKbwxxUuzXQUcdeQV 0KwL.jpg Maxresdefault 281.jpg X240-wWj.jpg X240-yle.jpg 142fbf.jpg 384 4.jpg 384 5.jpg Maxresdefault 293.jpg Maxresdefault 292.jpg Image 119dec04.jpeg Image-78FA 52D256AD.jpg Maxresdefault 290.jpg Maxresdefault 289.jpg Maxresdefault 288.jpg Maxresdefault 287.jpg Maxresdefault 286.jpg Maxresdefault 301.jpg Maxresdefault 300.jpg Doc operating lambie.jpg Lambie crashed onto her friends.jpg The wicked king and the gang.jpg Hallie, doc and the wicked king.jpg Doc sings what's going on to moo moo .jpg Ballet at the clinic.jpg Doc, stuffy, chilly and lambie.jpg Tumblr o4i20wXr1Q1v79cwgo1 1280.jpg L 0000000000068192 doc mcstuffins s03 e29-ingested.jpg Image-6BF3 570127CB.jpg Doc, stuffy, chilly and lambie.jpg He's a monster song 2.jpg Lambie and chilly grab doc's legs.jpg Wash your face song.jpg Stuffy, lambie and doc.jpg Chilly, stuffy, lambie and doc.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie and hallie singing.jpg A5cFjf3CcAAXR56.jpg large.jpg Doc just doing my job.jpg Lambie and doc3.jpg B3xpfnpIUAAIPgq.jpg large.jpg Lambie with a balloon.jpg Doc, stuffy and lambie pulling awesome guy.jpg Doc, lambie and stuffy laughing.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie singing 3.jpg Doc and toys dancing in a line.jpg Doc, lambie, stuffy and hallie spinning in a circle.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie singing 2.jpg Doc and lala.jpg Doc and lambie 5.jpg Doc cleans hallie's hands.jpg New haircut song 3.jpg New haircut song 2.jpg New haircut song 1.jpg Lambie and joni5.jpg Doc and lambie hug.jpg Lambie got injured.jpg 18cb0f.jpg Maxresdefault 313.jpg Doc and her toys sleeping2.jpg Doc and stuffy7.jpg Doc and her toys sleeping.jpg Mom mcstuffins kisses doc goodnight.jpg Doc and her toys in bed.jpg Doc scrubs stuffy's tummy.jpg Lambie scrumbs stuffy's tummy.jpg Stuffy pretending to lay in bed.jpg Doc and stuffy putting on a story.jpg Maxresdefault 312.jpg Into the unknown song 2.jpg Into the unknown song.jpg Doc helps with ronda.jpg Doc hugging pink teddy bear.jpg Doc and toys hug.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie singing 5.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie singing 4.jpg Doc and lambie singing to stuffy.jpg Suited up for safety song.jpg The best big sister song.jpg Doc, lambie and cece.jpg HkaJ cCU2r.jpg P9556442 e h10 aa.jpg Maxresdefault 314.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-24-Doc-s-Busy-Day--Wrong-Side-of-the-Law.jpg X240-mzA.jpg JDMbx.jpg 7ceed7938837123cc39ee252f925ec0baee9cd2e.jpg 1280x720-8Fq.jpg MV5BMjA4MDc5MTYzNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzM3NTI3NTE@. V1 UY1200 CR485,0,630,1200 AL .jpg 1280x720-ikB.jpg Mcstuffins2.jpg The Doc Files'' ChillyWillies.png StuffyDocDonnyLambie.jpg LambieDocStuffy.jpg Lambiechillydoc Stuffy.jpg The Doc Files - Stuffy's Sticky Supplies.jpg LambieDocStuffyBronty-Mr. Chomps Chompers.png Doc McStuffins - The Doc Files - Stuffy's Sticky Supplies.jpg maxresdefault_259.jpg maxresdefault_262.jpg Theme Parks and other live appearances DocMcStuffinsWalkabout.jpg Doc McStuffins Disney Junior Live!.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg|Doc with the cast of "Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure Tour" Merchandise Doc_McStuffins_Toy_Hospital_Doll.jpg Doc_McStuffins_Toy_Hospital_Figure_Play_Set.jpg Doc_McStuffins_Toy_Hospital_Costume.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Doc McStuffins galleries